1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to indicator devices and in particular to a novel device for indicating the types of coffee or other substances being used at a table by customers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time when a server at a restaurant is serving customers, it is necessary to ask each of the customers if they like coffee and, if so, what kind of coffee they prefer, decaffinated or regular coffee. After initially serving the customers, the waiter generally gives them a refill later in the meal and it is difficult to remember which type of coffee each customer prefers and it is normally necessary for him to ask again whether they prefer decaffinated or regular coffee.
The following U.S. Patents disclose various indicator devices: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,919,321, 4,189,143, 4,654,990, 4,656,765, 2,119,839, 1,176,928, 1,197,741, 588,254, 725,585, 876,278 and 1,000,181.